Altered Existence
by Chunk127
Summary: Rip might or might not have broke the past when the Legends stopped Savage. The time master must make arrangements to help the Legends adjust to their new surroundings in this new present.
1. Altered Existence

Leonard Snart ran into the room full speed followed closely by Sara Lance killing soldiers with the cold gun. Ever since he joined the Legends he's been wondering why they can't seem to win one. Ends up the whole time they were the time master's puppets thanks to a device called the Oculus. The Legends came together to free them from the machine and he's going back because all of a sudden today is the day Mick plays martyr. Snart runs ahead and sees his old friend. His arm wedged in a machine. "Mick!"

"Get outta here!" Mick ordered for the first time making a choice he knows is his and not what the Oculus wants.

Snart shook his head getting closer. "Not without you."

Mick stayed where he was not moving an inch. "Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow. So I'm holding this stick. Now leave!"

Snart looked at him and he's doing it again. Maybe repeated blows from it really have forced Mick into muscle. "My old friend, please forgive me."

"For what?" Mick asked before being pistol whipped and knocked unconscious by Snart who left his cold gun next to Mick's flamethrower and took Mick's place putting his hand in the Oculus.

Snart watched as Sara ran up. "Get him outta here."

The White Canary rolled her eyes wondering why everyone's IQ points have suddenly bottomed out. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment Snart…" She picked up the cold gun and one of her batons. "But I got a better idea."

Snart quickly caught on. Why has this only happened to him? "Oh I wish, I wish, I hadn't knocked out Mick."

* * *

Rip Hunter waited in heartbreak and despair. All of his work no matter how hard he tried and it was just Druce's sick game to keep Savage in power. The lives of his family and all the people Savage killed because Druce enabled him. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Now, he can only hope three more of his friends aren't dead.

Rip watched as the wave rider let in its final passengers. Sara and Mick each supporting a one armed Snart with a burned stump where his missing limb should be. "May I ask what happened to Mr. Snart's arm?"

"Don't worry we found a good place for it." Sara replied.

* * *

Druce walked flanked by a squad of time officers as he entered the Oculus chamber. He looked around and saw none of Rip's team. He went to the Oculus and opened it seeing a frozen hand holding the safety frozen in place. "What the fu…"

The wave rider flew past the explosion that decimated the time master's operations the vanishing point.

* * *

Snart and Sara looked at each other with smiles but weirdly the smiles quickly faded as the two looked at each other in confusion and revulsion.

Sara looked at Snart… what the hell was she thinking? "Did they really use that thing to…"

Snart looked at her in matching disgust. "I'm afraid so."

Sara punched the wall in disgust. "What would they even have to gain from that?"

 **"** _ **I believe that it was an attempt to flush you out from the vanishing point from a mistake in an emotional state."** _

"Shut up Gideon!" Snart and Sara replied.

Snart looked at her. "Never would have worked out."

Sara pointed at him. "Go get your arm fixed!" She rolled her eyes as Mick and Ray helped Snart to the medical bay. "Never would have happened."

 **" _Indeed since Ms. Lance's dreams consist mostly of a nurse in the 50's, Ms. Al Ghul, and…"_**

"Gideon!"

* * *

The next day Sara returned home to Star City with a smile on her face. She wishes Rip would come to his senses but she also missed home. Besides she had her own mission now of stopping Oliver from becoming that broken and beaten old man. She walked into Arrow HQ and saw all the suits gone except for Laurel's and the cave under his election headquarters a bit darker then usual not that it was warm and welcoming in the first place. They must be busy saving the city as usual. "Hello, Hello?" She smiled seeing someone she knows looking at the computers. "Dad."

Quentin smiled in euphoric bliss seeing his youngest. "Hey."

"Hi, Daddy." Sara said in a smile. Its official she's home.

"Baby. When'd you get back?" Quentin asked.

Sara looked at him. "I just got back. I tried calling, but nobody was answering. I was at Laurel's, but she wasn't there. Where is everyone?"

Quentin took a deep breath. How many more times can fate be so cruel to his family? "This, uh, Damien Darhk, he's causing problems."

Sara let out a small laugh seeing she still has work to do. "Well, good to know nothing's changed in five months." She watched as her father took on an ashen face the color leaving his face, "Dad? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Lance looked at her and sadly shook his head. "No, baby."

Sara felt weak at the knees seeing her father's pain clear on his face. "You're starting to scare me."

Quentin sat down knowing he has to explain… but please just send him anywhere else in the universe right now. "Damien Darhk was in prison, and he escaped, and everyone tried to... stop him. But your sister, honey, she, um..."

Sara shook her head. It's not possible and it's her not Laurel. She's already died twice and she's the Lance sister that had it coming. "No, Dad. No."

Lance shook his head, "I'm sorry, baby."

Sara shook her head desperate for any explanation outside of this. "No, Dad. No." She starts crying.

Lance quickly held his youngest trying to give her any form of hope that she didn't come home to a complete nightmare. "I got you."

* * *

 **Across the Multiverse**

The hero of Metropolis known as the blur runs in pursuit of the rogue kryptonian. Clark Kent sees Zod in the sky but lets him go for now as he runs up to the roof ready to end this once and for all.

Clark hears a whoosh sound and turns around seeing Zod. "You can't stop me Zod! We're leaving this planet." The fortress was left badly damaged by Zod so the phantom zone is out. With no prison on earth and his family perpetually in danger Clark now has no choice but to use the book of Rao to leave earth forever,

Zod looked at the young kryptonian he's a pup. Only Jor El's son could cause him this much trouble. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are they."

Clark listens as the air continually whooshes as Kandorian after Kandorian lands. Clark looked at the last of his race and focuses on their leader. "Having others finish a fight that you started only proves what a coward you are."

Zod looked to his brother and sister Kandorians. "My soldiers know I have never wavered in the face of death. All you've ever done is hide in the shadows."

Clark looked at the former general in pity of what he's become. "You've hidden, too… the truth from them. The Book of Rao will not destroy us! It will lead us to a better place… another planet where we can live in peace, where we can build a new home. Krypton will live again."

Zod looked to his allies. "This is just another one of his deceits. We all know where his allegiance lies."

Clark kept his focus on Zod. "What about your deceptions? If they knew the truth, they'd never follow you."

"My men willingly follow me." Zod countered.

"And what about Faora?" Clark asked. "All she wanted was to leave you."

Zod shouted in pure fury at the line Kal El is trying to cross. "That is a lie!"

Clark ignored him and finished. "And she paid for it with her life."

Zod looked to the person who made this mess. He's already dealt with one. "Faora never should've trusted you."

Clark looked at him. "But she wasn't the only one who paid the price, was she?"

Zod ran in a mad rush at super speed and pushed Clark up against a wall. "Faora was a traitor." He looked at Clark and whispered. "Do you think I wanted to kill my own child?" Zod's eyes rose in panic seeing the faces of his entire army go about face. Followers with Super hearing, why didn't he remember that. He turned to Vala Faora's little sister. "Your sister was a traitor. She would've betrayed us all."

Basqat snatched Vala's hand away from Zod. He turned to the general he would have died for fifteen seconds ago in disgust. "Wait! We will deal with him once we're on our own soil."

Vala turned to Clark ready to be free of this place. "Kal-El, take us home."

Clark wasted little time and plugged the book of Rao into the console as one by one each Kandorian was taken off the planet until only Clark and Zod remained. Zod simply smiled and took out a dagger in a lead sheath. He pulled the blue dagger out as Clark turned around and caught on quick. "Blue kryptonite."

Zod held up the dagger. "I told you. I'm not going anywhere."

Clark ran at superspeed and tackled Zod into a fence. "You knew the blue kryptonite would prevent you from ascending like the others!"

Zod nodded knowing what this would do. "Better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven." He lunged at Clark with the knife. "Agh!"

Zod cut Clark across the chest as the young kryptonian grunted in pain. The general smiled. "Seeing as you love the humans so much, let's see if you fight like one!"

Zod cut Clark again this time across the arm. Clark quickly kicked Zod in the gut as the general crumbled over.

Clark stood condemning himself Black Canary told him his form was good. But he doesn't have the aggression that's about to be put to the test. Why didn't he go to that Grant guy like she recommended?

Clark quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around his arms as a makeshift weapon as Zod got back to his feet. Zod lunged forward with the knife but Clark quickly used his jacket to trap Zod's arm from moving any further. Clark used his leg to trip Zod and knock him down. Using his jacket Clark slammed Zod's trapped arm into the ground forcing him to drop the knife. Zod countered with a knee to the gut freeing him from Clark's grip. Zod quickly grabbed the closest thing to weapon he could get in this case a rock and bashed Clark over the head with it when Clark went for the blue knife.

Clark leaned against a wall from the blow with the rock trying to get the world to stay straight again. Zod rushed forward but Clark quickly side stepped him as Zod's rock crumbled to pieces on the wall and Clark quickly caught him with an uppercut busting Zod open across the lip and knocking him to the floor.

Zod watched Clark take his eyes off him focusing on the knife. He took advantage of Kal's lack of instinct getting to his feet and caught him from behind with a punch to the head. Zod followed with another punch to the head before kicking Clark through a glass window.

Zod looked around and retrieved the dagger as he approached Clark ready to finish this. "Unlike you, I will lead from a throne, not from the shadows. Every human, including the woman you love, will kneel before Zod!"

Zod ran forward with the knife and Clark acted quickly in a move out of Kill Bill. Clark pulled out the lead sheath he lining it up to the blade and blocking the blue k and quickly took advantage of the brief burst of superspeed to sheath the dagger and bend Zod's arm behind the general's back and puts his free arm around Zod's throat in a chicken wing.

Zod watched as the machine that would condemn him reactivated as the energy pulled up Clark and Zod taking them through the light and off the earth.

Zod acted quickly before he would face eternity in the phantom zone from the traitors. He put his free hand behind his back and switched out the dagger to his free hand. Pulling it to his mouth he quickly used his teeth to hold it unsheathe the dagger with his free hand freezing the trip and quickly jammed the weapon behind him stabbing Clark in the stomach as he turned around and knocked the younger kryptonian down. "As I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Clark quickly got his feet up running off adrenaline and kicked Zod with both feet with such force he knocked him out of the portal and out of sight as he watched Zod flutter away for lack of a better word. Clark reached for the knife and tried to take it out but Blue K has been active for so long the transporter failed shutting down and shooting Clark into the black as well.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes trying to remember what happened as the last couple minutes become clear. She found Ray and Dr. Stein as she figured they were the best shot she had at getting back on the wave rider. The whole team met back up and as soon as she found Rip she put a knife to the time master's throat and threatened him. Then she woke up here so she's assuming he did something as the door in front of her opened.

Rip looked at her pleadingly. "Please try very hard not to kill me."

Sara looked at him in desperation, "Rip. Please take me back. I need your help. I need to save my sister."

Rip frowned the familiar feeling of failure returning. "And you know that I would do this for you, Sara, but I just can't."

Sara glared at the raging hypocrite in front of her. "I've not asked you for anything. And you of all people should understand. You have tried everything. We... we have tried everything to save your family."

"And I would not wish the pain of that failure upon anyone." Rip replied knowing he has over thousands of years of failures when it comes to stopping Savage.

Sara looked at him desperate it's not like they haven't done worse to the timeline. "I would rather live with that pain than this. At least if I fail, I know I at least tried."

Rip realized the truth was all that was left. "And that's just the thing, Sara. Look, if you were able to try to save Laurel, then you wouldn't be alive at all."

Sara stood up so she could look him eye to eye. "Then fine. I don't care."

Rip shook his head. "When we left, when I recruited you, we... we... we altered the timeline. Now had it remained the same, then Damien Darhk would have..." Rip took a deep breath. "He would have killed not only you and... and your sister, but your father as well."

Sara stammered to find her next words this can't be the end of it. "But, Rip, if... if we go back, and we take the team..."

"The outcome would be exactly the same." Rip replied knowing time always wants to happen.

"You don't know that." Sara countered.

Rip looked at the floor. "I'm afraid that I do."

Sara shook her head in denial. "No. I... There's got to be a way. Rip, I have to be able to do something."

Rip looked at her empty. "I'm so sorry."

Sara broke down crying seeing this is it. She can either lose her sister, or lose her life, her sister, again and also her father. "Look, I can't… can't do this without my sister. I can't."

Rip hugged her in comfort. "Yes, you can. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, Sara. Laurel... Laurel may be beyond your saving, but Kendra and Carter, they might not be."

" ** _Captain, we are prepared to make the time jump to 1944"._**

Sara calmed down as Rip replied. "We're on our way, Gideon."

The two walked until the ship was rattled by a very hard blow as the Legends were each knocked down in different parts of the ship.

Sara got to her feet. "What the hell was that? The time masters?"

Rip shook his head. "That wasn't a weapon something hit us. Gideon damages!"

 _ **"** **The collision jump started the time drive. It's not 1944 but it knocked us back a couple years."** _

"Ask Dr. Palmer to take a flight outside and see what hit us." Rip replied.

 **" _Yes sir."_**

* * *

The Legends gathered in the med bay as they looked at what appeared to be a young man dead by a knife wound and the hard collision from hitting the wave rider.

Jax the youngest legend asked the question plaguing everyone. "Was that a person?"

 **" _No Mr. Jefferson. I detect at least 155,000 genes in his genome and that number is still rising exponentially."_**

Stein looked at it so that's a literal Nobel Prize in his future… and he can't do a thing about it. "That's remarkable Gideon."

Ray looked at their former hood ornament. "Why does he look like me?"

Snart just stayed in the corner less amused then Ray or Stein. "Great we picked up a dead alien hitchhiker. Now what do we do with him?"

Rip shook his head. "Yeah, Gideon get close to earth."

Sara looked at him confused. "You're dropping him off on earth?"

Rip shook his head. "No, but the re entry into earth's atmosphere should vaporize his body."

Stein looked at him appalled. "Captain Hunter that is unbelievably cruel."

Rip looked at the body. "Given that he is an alien we don't know what he is. He could have been dying from an unsavory alien plague and took the easy way out."

At that every legend but Rip took a couple steps back uncomfortably. Rip turned to Mick he knows he'll be more then willing to do this. "You want to throw the body down to earth."

Mick shrugged. "Why not. It will be like my Christmas." He wasted no time as he gathered up the body and left the med bay Gideon giving him instructions. Once that was taken care of they travel back to 1944 to save Kendra and Carter then end Savage once and for all.

* * *

Sara walked through Star City Ray Palmer right behind her. She saved the world… hoo ray. The Legends figured out Savage's plan and came up with one of their own by killing him in three parts of history. Although she did take a small joy out of seeing one of the Savages dead by her own hand it didn't change what has happened. Now Laurel is gone, and she has to figure out life without her.

Ray looked at Sara being the picture of misery as they approached Ollie's headquarters ready to continue the fight against Damien Dahrk. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Laurel."

Sara nodded. "Thank you." She gently took his hand but stopped feeling a metallic spot on it. She looked down and to her surprise saw a gold ring. "Ray, is there something you and Kendra want to share with the rest of the team?"

Ray looked down and saw the wedding ring. "I don't know what that is. I never put it on. I don't know how that got on there."

Sara smiled. "I guess the Boy Scout's not that wholesome."

"Eagle scout and I'm very wholesome!" Ray replied. "Excuse me a minute."

Sara smiled seeing Ray dig out his phone. It's not much but at least she can smile.

Ray hit dial and waited for the other end. "Hey Kendra, it's Ray, look I'm curious… do you for some reason have a wedding ring on your finger? No, well, that's too bad. OK Bye."

Sara rolled her eyes enjoying his dropped jaw. "Congratulations Ray. Somewhere in time is a Mrs. Palmer with no idea where her husband is."

Sara hits the button for the elevator and hops in as she and Ray hit the button for the arrow cave. Once the door opens Sara's teasing manner became a dropped jaw to match Ray's.

* * *

Ray looked around and at the colored walls and the much nicer tech setup. When they left this was like a bomb shelter. Now he can compare it to a second home. What happened here? "Whoa" He looked around and saw a cavalcade of vigilante costumes. "Whoa, Oliver has been busy since we've been away."

Sara shook her head. she doesn't even think the Flash can rework a room this fast. "You mean in the day and a half since I've been away from this place. It's so brighter and more cheerful." Sara looked at the wall and saw the obvious costumes. Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan and "Laurel…". She quickly regained her composure and stared at some of the new costumes one looks like a hood costume but black and yellow, the one next to it purple and black. Her eyes widen seeing another White Canary costume.

Roy looked at her. "I guess Oliver always had faith that you would be back."

Sara weakly nodded and turned to the next one in black and red with a veil as her eyes widened. "Is that Nyssa's costume?"

Ray smiled seeing the next one. "Oh I have a spot on the wall." He looked at Sara. "What? I'm happy about that." Sara kept looking and saw a spot for the Flash and one for Jax and Dr. Stein from the looks of it. He looks at next one that's pretty much skimpy shorts, a small T shirt with a piece of legal paper hung up above it. "Is that a restraining order?"

The two were brought out of it by the sound of a baby crying as a side door opened. Sara looked in surprise at brown haired girl in a pixie haircut gently rocking a little baby no older then three months. "Thea?"

Thea Queen turned around. "Oh my god, you guys are back. Did you stop… whatever it was you went to stop? You know how Ollie is on details before… I didn't want to bother him now."

Sara nodded and looked at her. "Well look at you… with a baby." The Lazarus pit doesn't mess with your womb does it?

Thea nodded and smiled. "Let's just say you're not the only people to have been through some things in the past couple months."

Ray watched the baby paw at Thea's shirt. "I think he's hungry."

"Probably is." Thea agreed. "She never stops eating but I really wish she'd figure out these are dry wells."

Thea took a breath of relief seeing the elevator come to life as she took a breath relieved. "Oh good." She looked down at the baby and tickled it a bit. "You're gonna be her problem for a bit OK."

Sara and Ray waited as the door opened. Ray's eyes lit up in surprise seeing a black haired beauty coming out in a smile. Thanks to the Pilgrim even when he saw her she was too freaked out to have that smile again. Now she's here. His fiancé is here alive and healthy. What the hell is going on! "Anna?"

Anna walked up to Ray in surprise looking at him. She stayed calm for another minute before smacking the taste out of his mouth.

Ray held his now stinging cheek. "What was that for?"

Anna glared at him never so angry in her life. "For making me relive my worse hell again. Even if it was just for a day for making me think you died… again! Like last summer when we all thought your suit exploded with you in it. I went through hell before Oliver had the time to tell me what happened to you and Sara."

Ray looked at her and was overwhelmed. For whatever reason she's alive and remembers she things she should have no way of knowing. Ray hugged her. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything!"

Anna stayed there in the moment stunned by Ray's reaction. "Ray, I knew our lives would be different when we got married." Ray's eyes widened outside of her line of sight. Anna broke the hug and kissed him. Sara watched on and saw something Ray never came close to with Kendra. She's pretty sure that was the time master's taking Kendra's focus off Savage leaving her weak to him.

Ray stayed in the hug. "I won't leave you again. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me next time you're going to vanish for five months." Anna pleaded. Ray nodded as his cell phone rang. Anna looked down alerted. "Who's Gideon?"

Ray looked at her wondering how to explain this one but if she has a ticket down here. "She's… an AI made by the Flash."

"Oh, OK." Anna replied in a disturbingly calm fashion like she just accepted the insanity.

Ray answered the phone. "Hello?"

 **"D** _ **r. Palmer, Captain Hunter requests the presence of you and Ms. Lance in the wave rider."** _

Ray stood there stunned on the other end. "Yeah, had a feeling that was coming, we'll be right there."

"Rip needs to talk to us?" Sara asked.

Ray nodded. "Yeah sounds urgent. Don't worry, he's not going to be able to convince me to time travel again after this."

Anna smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it. So how about you two go meet this Gideon. Thea go finds her brother and I will take this little bundle off her." Anna smiled and took the baby off the younger Queen.

Ray looked at her. "I kind of don't want to leave."

Anna shook her head. "Honey, I'll be here when you get back. You told me what you're doing is important. So you have to see it through. Other wards you wouldn't be the man I married."

Sara looked at the mess. Well there's her quota. "Shouldn't take long." She grabbed Ray by the arm. "Let's go Romeo."

Ray walked out of Oliver's secret base and started quickly getting changed. Anna's alive again. He won't give up this world without a fight.

* * *

Sara and Ray walked up to where Rip dropped them off and saw the wave rider shimmer back into reality. To their surprise a little boy came down.

Sara looked at him startled. "Are you Rip Hunter's son?"

The boy nodded. "You know my dad."

Sara looked at the boy getting red around the ears. "I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

Sara ran on board and was quickly subdued by the trio of Mick, Snart, and Carter.

Mick turned to his oldest friend. "You were right; she did want to kill him. How'd you know?"

"Common sense" Snart replied.

Carter shook his head. "You live long enough as we have. You know what rage fueled by grief is."

Mick looked up at Ray and saw a fire in the scientist's eyes. "That's new."

Ray turned to the opening door and saw Rip come in followed by another woman. "I'm just going to tell you this once Rip. If you try to undo this history I will do everything I can to stop you. Even if it means I have to kill you."

Mick looked at the other man in a smile. "Haircut, I'm impressed."

"Perhaps you can give me a moment Raymond." Rip Hunter turned to the woman. "Miranda can you take Jonas to the study."

The woman nodded. "Of course." She grabbed the boy and left.

Rip just put a finger up holding questions till they were gone. "Gideon sound proof the study."

Snart looked at the wave rider's captain coldly. "So do as I say not as I do, huh Rip?"

Rip glared at Captain Cold. "To point a fact Mr. Snart. I have changed nothing. I went back to 2166 in the hopes that Savage was bluffing and he wasn't. But after we destroyed the Oculus someone drastically altered the timeline. And as I said before the future was like cement. Well, while we were stopping Savage this future took hold."

Ray looked at him. "Not going to complain about a future where my fiancé is still alive."

Kendra looked at him. She'll always love Carter but those two years did mean a lot to her. However she saw him with Anna aboard the wave rider it was like a stab in the gut seeing her. "She's alive again. Ray that's wonderful." She hugged him genuinely happy for her ex.

Mick looked to Stein confused. "So we have the power to resurrect the dead now?"

"Yes, Mr. Rory.I'd clearly know what is happening." Stein replied dryly.

Sara looked at Rip. "Does that mean Laurel?"

Rip shook his head. "I don't know Ms. Lance. I'm having Gideon track the origin of the time boom and then she can compile history from there."

"Why?" Jax asked.

Rip opened the window and pointed. "Because while that is not the world as you left it when I recruited you it is still your world. We are living the lives of… this is where I get a headache."

Stein looked at him and caught on. "You mean in a way we overwrote ourselves. I've taken over the life of this timeline's Martin Stein."

Jax looked at Rip. "So we did the last X-men movie to ourselves."

Rip looked at him and shrugged. "Yes pretty much. We are archiving the history of Starling and Central City to catch you up to the present day."

Jax looked at him upset. "Man that sounds like a lot of reading."

Stein looked at the younger half of Firestorm. "Never stop learning Jefferson. Even later in life."

Rip looked at them. With Mr. Rory on board that will never wok besides seeing is believing with them "Also you're not reading history to point a fact you're going to be watching history like a Digi file." He looked at the blank faces. "DVDs, Blu rays, VHS… Beta?"

Carter looked at Rip. "I really don't want to spend years here."

Rip shook his head. "You won't. It's going to compile key moments you'll be here a week two tops. At which point I give you my word I will drop each of you off not five minutes after you came aboard."

Snart was the first to take a seat. "Alright so we do movie night and then take over our lives."

"More or less." Rip replied.

Stein took a seat on the couch in the new movieroom. The elderly man guesses if the ship can make clothes furniture shouldn't surprise him. Jax sat next to him. Sara pushed Jax aside taking the middle seat and stopping an unexpected Firestorm cameo. Mick and Snart each took different single chairs in the corner. Ray and the Hawks share a couch of their own as Rip sat down in a chair and hit play.

Sara watched in rasped attention as the images started moving.

* * *

 _ **Starling City**_

 _ **June 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **2013**_

 _A fireball shot out of the sky in amazing speed heading for the already damaged city. It kept going as if on a vendetta of it's own until it smashed into the ground. The sheer impact caused a tremor to the nearby blocks. The blocks themselves already beaten, tired, and half of it crumbling into the ground._

Sara rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Great, because not enough has happened to the glades already!"

At Sara's announcement everyone from Central City's face paled. They read about the undertaking and the fallout the terrorist attack caused but now they're seeing first hand damage and what was left of the poor souls living there.

Ray looked at the damage. "My relief centers aren't up so this must have been right after the Undertaking."

Sara nodded remembering her past. "And soon in a clock tower a little younger Sara Lance will set up shop."

Jax shook his head. "This is freaky." A small smile came across his face as he realized everything. "So wait, we're watching memories from the past learning from it with a woman who is an Assassin that worked in Darkness to serve the…"

"Finish that sentence and I will break something." Sara warned.

 _In the newest crater of the glades a familiar black haired face lies sleeping in it._

Each of the Legend's eyes widened except for Kendra and Carter seeing who was in the crater.

Stein looked at it trying to form a cohesive thought. "How is he still in one piece. Even if he wasn't already dead the vacuum of space alone should have killed him?"

"He might still be dead." Kendra offered.

Rip turned to Mick. "Somehow, I feel like I should have known you would be the one that drastically alters history."

"Congratulations Mick didn't know you cared so much." Snart quipped.

"Well you're all welcome." Mick replied.

Sara focused on the screen seeing the person on their ship now naked and the knife wound gone. "Hey, where's the knife."

Mick went into his pocket and pulled out a now clean blue knife. "It's right here you think I'd let a knife made out of sapphire burn?"

Snart took the knife and looked it over for all of two seconds before realizing. "It's fake Mick."

Mick took the knife and just threw it aside. "Damn."

Stein reviewed everything and added. "That knife must have been used to restrain him and keep him weak."

"And that boys and girls is how greed saved the future." Snart finished.

Jax pointed at the screen. "The guy just took a swan dive from the wave rider to Star City. You really think he's just going to walk that off Gray?"

Stein shook his head. "Well obviously not from something that catastrophic."

" _Hey! You alright down there!"_

 _Clark opened his eyes and immediately oh what happened to him. Zod! He checked his side but the blue kryptonite was gone. He looked up and saw a homeless man as far as he can tell in the baggy clothes and jacket. Gray beard and a green cloth wrapped around his head a shopping cart next to him. Clark replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

Stein face paled. "Good lord, he survived!"

Carter nodded. "And speaks English apparently, would have been a great ally to have against Savage."

 _Clark rubbed his eyes this place seems a lot like earth so he didn't get sent to new krypton with the rest of the Kandorians. Portal must have malfunctioned from the blue kryptonite.  
_

 _The homeless guy looked at him. "Fine, huh. Well, that's one word for it. So what's your name?"_

" _Clark Kent"_

" _Derrick Morley, come on kid I'll take you to the shelter."_

 _Clark looked at him. "The shelter, that's ok I'm fine, I don't need a place like that."_

 _Derrick pointed, "Hey don't be putting down the shelter, you're living in a hole you ain't got no clothes on."_

Snart smiled. "Man has a point."

 _Clark looked down and quickly covered up. "OK, uh"_

 _Derrick rolled his eyes and took a jacket from his cart and threw it at Clark who wasted little time putting it on. Derrick went back to the cart this time pulling out something else in a small box. "Here put these on, at least you won't look as dumb."_

 _Clark took the box from Derrick and opened it revealing a pair of glasses. He wastes no time putting them on and putting his hair down in case anyone saw his drop to he pavement. He climbed out of the pit and looked around._

 _Derrick took a flask from his pocket and offered it to Clark._

 _Clark shook his head. "I don't drink."_

Kendra turned to Ray. "Are you two related?"

Ray shook his head. "I only have one dumbass brother. Resemblance with the glasses is off putting though."

 _Clark looked around the city. "What happened here?"_

 _Derrick shook his head. "Boy you really must have been living in a hole if you missed the Undertaking."_

" _Undertaking?" Clark asked seeing three gang bangers jumping someone for the little they have throwing the poor guy against a fence as he fell face first to the floor._

 _Derrick nodded and looked at the wall. "Yeah, the undertaking aka level the city." He kept his sight on the crumbling building with him distracted. Clark ran up and at the sight of a fair fight the three fled. Clark walked back as Derrick continued talking._ " _That son of a bitch Merlyn got it in his head to kill the 99 percenters to stop all criminals in the glades. Never occurred to him we there were just people screwed over by one percenters like him. Isabel Roschev steals my pension, my job, my retirement fund then Merlyn crushes my wife with half the city. If I had the chance I'd tear him apart."_

 _Clark put his hand on Derrick's shoulder as a sign of support. "I'm sorry."_

 _Derrick nodded. "Not your fault son. Let's just get to the shelter before all the good food is gone."_

* * *

Sara watched as the screen went to static. "Gideon what gives?"

 _ **"That was the source of the time boom as Captain Hunter put it. I saw nothing but idle activity so I am fast forwarding to around the time of Oliver Queen's return."**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The Butterfly Effect: Exiled. Coming 2017**

* * *

Author Notes

Arrow and Smallville are owned by DC but ran by fools. Lana or Felicity pick your poison.

I was going to publish this much later but things have been happening to stories like this I want to make sure I don't write a good portion of the story just to have it erased.

Anyway thanks for reading reviews are appreciated Happy Halloween and have a nice day.

 _._


	2. Buffering

Sara leaned back on the couch tapping her fingers. "This feels like it's been a lot longer then two weeks Rip."

Rip nodded. This does seem to be taking a while. "Gideon?"

 _ **"I'm still archiving history Captain Hunter. It's still buffering Ms. Lance also working in this timeframe I've been told 268 times that I need to download real player 7."**_

"No!" Rip and Ray shouted.

* * *

Author Notes

I said 2017 but yes between real life and the curveball of arrow season 5 flashbacks working on this got held up. Her appearance made some big changes in the second story outline which is going back on the first forcing some rewrites along with something else recent arrow changed. With any luck the Butterfly Effect should start going up at the beginning of March and at the latest before Wrestlemania. I got curious and wanted to see what she'd be like tonight made up my mind.

For the record actress from Jason X over Movie Actress.


	3. Released

Snart rolled his eyes looking around for the nearest thing he can turn into a weapon.

Carter was starting to have a matching look in his eyes.

Kendra turned to Rip. "So how much longer again Rip?"

Rip sighed. "Um it might be another six mon…"

Mick just kicked the wall of the wave rider with everything he had as the images started to flicker and come to life creating one frozen picture of a man running.

Ray smiled. "Hey, that did it!"

Rip just put his face in his hands. Well at least it's going

 **Author Notes Thanks to FFN now blocking links to their own website the link crashed the point is the first chapter of the real story is up it's called the Butterfly Effect and should be right under this in the menu.**


End file.
